<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamen Rider Tora by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125019">Kamen Rider Tora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Fan Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider Fusion, Bisexual Male Character, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Martial Arts, Misunderstandings, Mixed Martial Arts, Monster of the Week, Mystery, Original Character-centric, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tigers, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuo Shiro(OC) &amp; Everyone, Matsuo Shiro(OC) &amp; Uemura Sora(OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Fan Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kamen Rider Tora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:35 AM</strong>
</p><p>"What's with him?"</p><p>Shiro didn't even bother lifting his head when he heard people suddenly start talking from next to him.Even though he knew that they were talking about him.</p><p>"Just ignore him,he can't even hear us anyways."</p><p>Shiro rolled his eyes.<em>Oh if only they knew.</em>He thought to himself.Because unbeknownst to them,even with his headphones on,he could hear every single word that they were saying about him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>